Glitch
Glitch, A.K.A. Experiment 223, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause invaded technology to turn on its owners by acting like a computer virus. His one true place is in Lilo's portable game console, rendering gameplay more difficult. Personality Glitch is a conniving experiment, reveling in wreaking havoc through technology and causing it to turn on its owners. He is fairly intelligent, preferring to get rid of his victims one by one. However, after being removed from the technology he once controlled and trapped in a video game, he has since grown to like being part of it, as he can now battle opponents and make games harder to win. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 223 was the 223rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to invade technology like a computer virus and cause it to turn on its owners. 223 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 223's pod eventually made its way to a baseball pitching machine, where it was used as a softball. When the pitching machine went out of control, the experiment pod was batted away by Slugger and flung onto the Lick-o'-Matic at the Pelekais' house. The Lick-o'-Matic, mistaking the pod for a stamp, licked it, activating 223. 223 then took over the Lick-o'-Matic and caused it to throw tomatoes at Pleakley. Shortly after, 223 passed through the house's power lines and into the main computer, from where he took over all of the house's technology that Jumba had built earlier when he was upgrading their home. 223 then locked the entire house down, trapping the residents whom he picked off one by one, but not before they split up to investigate the source of the problem. When Jumba discovered that 223 had taken over the house's main computer and tried to reason with the latter, 223 locked the former in the bedroom, then later trapped Nani in the attic and Pleakley under the couch. 223 targeted Lilo and Stitch next by blowing them away with a ceiling fan and nearly putting Lilo in the dryer after her butt got stuck in the vacuum cleaner. However, they were able to download 223, named Glitch, out of the computer system and into Lilo's portable video game console, thus trapping him. Leroy & Stitch'' At an unknown point, Lilo released Glitch from her handheld video game console. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Glitch, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Glitch participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones but it is unknown what he did. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h35m16s104.png|Glitch's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h27m43s193.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-07h36m47s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h26m37s101.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-07h39m04s159.png vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h25m06s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-10h13m40s68.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-07h43m32s101.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h22m52s0.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h37m01s148.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-07h44m36s153.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-07h45m04s251.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h37m49s99.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-07h47m18s225.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-10h10m05s179.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-07h48m52s250.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-07h49m19s146.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-08h07m08s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png EXP 400 Precious.jpg panes37.jpg IMG_7510.PNG|Lick-o'-Matic licking Glitch's experiment pod Trivia *Glitch is named after a problem of technologies (e.g. computers or video games), which is also known as "bugs." *Glitch is one of the rare experiments to have dark blue eyes instead of black ones like the rest. *Glitch is one of the very few experiments that lives with Lilo and Stitch. *Glitch's pod color is green. *Glitch is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 223. Primary function: Turns technology against its owner." Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Silent characters